In an exemplary scenario, differential transconductance amplifiers may be implemented in an electronic circuit. Exemplary differential transconductance amplifiers may include, for example, amplifiers configured to produce a differential current proportionate to a differential input voltage. Transconductance amplifiers may include, for example, a differential amplifier circuitry at an input stage so as to generate a differential current proportional to the differential input voltage. The transconductance amplifiers can be implemented in a telescopic topology, and such telescopic transconductance amplifiers may include, for example, a folded cascode design with a pair of transistors forming the differential amplifier at the input and a pair of separate current branches for drawing a differential output. In telescopic transconductance amplifiers, a pair of input currents may be injected through the differential amplifier, and the injected pair of currents may be mirrored with a cascode configuration so as to produce a pair of output currents. The telescopic topology puts both the differential amplifier and the output on a pair of common current branches so as to eliminate noise issues and also allow high speed operation.